dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shingo Yabuki vs Dan Hibiki
Cheap knockoffs, embarrassing imitators and even copycats of famous fighters! When Kyo Kusanagi's only prodigy takes on Gouken's rejected student, things are gonna get... Dumb. Or maybe it's gonna be a good fight, you never know. The Interlude Tokyo, Japan, 3:12 PM (Cue Interlude Track 1) Amidst the busy day life of the eastern lands, one young man clad in blue and white clothing sat upon a bench in a park, all alone and his head held up by his hands. Shingo Yabuki sighed and checked his wristwatch. Shingo: Seriously? He's two hours late for practice! Ugh... What a douche. He was referring to his 'master', the well-renown participant of the King of Fighters tournament: Kyo Kusanagi. The flame-wielder of Team Japan had promised Shingo that he would teach the young man the secret of his pyrokinesis. Despite the fact the only those of the Kusanagi bloodline could actually wield it, though Kyo never mentioned this to him. Well if the guy's willing to pay back with free meals, why wouldn't you lead him on? For at least 2 hours, Shingo patiently waited. Several of his friends passed by to say hello, some of them even asked why he was by his lonesome and he happily explained why. Almost all of them laughed at his reasoning. This didn't falter the young man's determination, although time certainly did quite a good job of that. Shingo watched as a little boy played fetch with his pet dog just a few feet away. Footsteps nearing Shingo could be heard, but he didn't pry his attention from the sight. ???: Shingo? Shingo Yabuki, Is that you? Rarely did someone call him by his full name, so Shingo glanced up and the first thing he saw was a red dress tie. Shingo: Oh. Hey Vanessa. How's it going...? His half-assed response made the red-headed mercenary cross her arms and raise an eyebrow. Vanessa: What's up with you today? You seem disappointed. She sat beside the young man and gazed out at the little boy chasing after his pet dog. Shingo: Well, Master Kyo isn't here and he was supposed to be here like 2-3 hours ago! I'm starting to think that he forgot or just slept in. Hopefully the second one. Vanessa: Uh, yeah about that... Shingo gave a look of suspicion to the agent for that one. Shingo: What's wrong? Vanessa: Yeah, sorry to tell you... I just saw him at the sushi restraint nearby with Benimaru and Daimon. I talked to him and asked where you were and he said that 'he's being a chump and waiting for me'. That crushed the young man's hopes harder than a steamroller. He slumped forward and held his head down. He had been played! This entire time, while he was waiting, Kyo had been strolling about and having a good time! Shingo sighed in exasperation knowing this. Vanessa: Aw. Don't feel sad Shingo. I'm pretty sure that this is isn't the first time this has happened. No offence. The agent gave Shingo a pat on the back. The young man thought about what she had said. Shingo: (She's right. This isn't the first time! And I bet it won't be the last!) Well... (He stands up and brushes dust off of his clothing) I don't wanna linger here any longer. I think I'll head home. Vanessa stood up and offered a hand. Shingo took and shook it. Shingo: It's nice seeing you agent. See ya. Vanessa: Hold on, Yabuki. He had already turned around and would've walked away had Vanessa call out to him. Shingo tilted his head so his left eye could see the red-headed mercenary. Shingo: What is it? Vanessa: I wanna get your spirits up, seeing you in this state is depressing. Why don't you spar with me? Now very rarely did an actual participant from the KOF tournaments ask to spar with Kyo's only prodigy. Shingo scratched his head in confusion, unsure of the verity of Vanessa's statement. Shingo: Do you mean it? Vanessa brought her left hand which was covered in one of the agent's leather gloves. She gave an expression of 'uh duh'. Shingo: Alright! Let's g- ???: Heyyyy there babe! Just as both KOF participants entered their fighting-stances, a new dorky voice echoed out. Shingo looked to his right, Vanessa to her left. A man with brown ponytailed hair and in a pink Karate-Gi proudly stepped towards the two with a crap-ton of swagger. The little boy and his dog was staring at the man blankly. ???: What's up honey? The newcomer winked at Vanessa, who almost laughed out of sheer pity for this poor fellow. The agent almost threw a left hook at the man when Shingo suddenly spoke out. Shingo: Hey, you're Dan Hibiki right? The student of Master Gouken? Dan: That's right! What gave it away? The awesome looks? The bulging muscles? The-''' Shingo: It was the pink-Gi. Dan's eyes shrunk to tiny pupils, much akin to a look of embarrassment and/or confusion found in Anime. '''Dan: Huh? What's that supposed to mean eh? Shingo quickly realized his rather rude remark, an Anime-esque sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. While all of this happened, Vanessa came up with a bright idea. Vanessa: Hey, Shingo! Why don't you fight mister ponytail over here? Both Shingo and Dan looked to her. Shingo and Dan: Huh? Vanessa: Yeah! I think it'd be a great idea! After all, I do want to see if you've improved since KOF XI. (Cue Interlude Track 2) Not wanting to disappoint a fellow KOF combatant and woman, and a very good looking one at that, Shingo entered his fighting-stance and aimed it at Dan. Not wanting to lessen his reputation and hopefully score with a hot chick, Dan brought his fists up and aimed it at Shingo. Shingo and Dan: IKUZE!!! (LET'S GO! in Japanese) HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!!! Vanessa: Good luck Shingo! Don't beat yourself up too badly! (Cue Battle Track 1) Whether Shingo heard her or not, he and his opponent charged and clashed fists. Both pulled back with pained looks on their faces, shaking their fists which comedically bulged red. Shingo recovered first and landed a solid kick to the gut, pushing Dan back. Shingo: Yeah! He rushed in and gave Dan two solid punches from both hands, then uppercutted him in the jaw, sending Hibiki reeling and sprawled on the grass. The little boy and the dog cheered. Vanessa: Hey, good job Shingo! Shingo gave her a smile and a thumbs up before facing his opponent. Dan, surprisingly, did a successful kip-up. He shook his head to shake away the pain of the last attack. Dan: I'm not done just yet! He cupped his hands and charged some Ki into it. Dan: Gadouken! Much to everyone's surprise, the Gadouken formed into an actual Hadouken, which caught Shingo off-guard and blasted him back. Dan stared at his hand like it was blessed. Dan: Wow! That worked! Shingo was dizzy from the K-blast. Vanessa rushed over to him and stood him up. Still dizzy, Shingo was backhanded by the agent and this shook out of it. Shingo: Uah! What happened! Vanessa: You got attacked! Now get back in there! She pushed him in Dan's direction. Shingo was only to barely block a jump kick from the ponytailed man, still trying to recover from Vanessa's backhand. Dan landed and grabbed ahold of Shingo's arm. He attempted to perform a shoulder-throw, but that was quickly denied when Kyo's prodigy kneed him in the groin, winding him. Dan: Oof! Not cool man... Shingo: My bad! He meant it, but still attacked anyway. He double-kicked Dan into the air then hopped up to meet his opponent. Copycatting a certain yellow ninja, Shingo grabbed Dan, spun in a circle then kicked him off onto the ground. The ponytailed man rolled back as Shingo descended down with a rather clumsy dive-kick. Shingo: Ugh. I missed! Dan: That was good though. Shingo: Thanks! Dan's response was to furled up into a ball and then roll towards Shingo, much to the latter's dumbstruck confusion. Shingo: What are you doing? Dan: This! As he got close, Dan unfurled and rose up with a Koryuken, launching Shingo into the air. He hopped after him and Karate-hopped him twice before giving Shingo a rather weak kick to the gut. Regardless, the combo grounded the young man. He leapt to the side as Dan landed near where he used to lay with a drop-kick. Shingo stood up and charged. Dan: You can still move after that? Shingo didn't respond verbally, rather shoulder-charging into Dan hard, knocking him back so hard that he flew int oa nearby alleyway. Kyo's prodigy chased after his opponent in a light jog. Vanessa, having spectated the fight, also followed, walking instead of jogging. (Cue Battle Track 2) Dan tumbled and rolled, the force of Shingo's previous attack almost breaking his ribs in the process. He staggered up, his vision hazy and narrowed. A blue blur is seen coming closer and closer. Out of instinct, Dan hurled his leg in a roundhouse kick. Shingo halted his chase a moment too late as the kick slammed across his face, staggering him back. Dan slapped himself and his vision cleared. His muscles weren't just for show, as he rushed in and gave his opponent a good 3 punches and 3 kicks before grabbing ahold go Shingo's arm again and, this time, performed a successful shoulder-throw. He punched down, but Shingo caught his fist, brought his leg up and kicked Dan at the top of the head, forcing him back. Dan: Arg! You wanna-be Kusanagi! Don't you know that only those of that fire-guy's blond line can wield fire? Shingo: WHAT?! Stunned by this revelation, Shingo started to doubt his training, his fighting skills and, most importantly, his master. Shingo: (Why didn't Master Kyo tell me this? Has he been keeping it a secret? Even so, why would he...?... Oh wait. I know exactly why. And what's stopping me from trying to wield the most awesome power ever? NOTHING AND NO ONE!) Yeah? So what? I'm still gonna beat your butt! And with that, a blue aura waved off of Shingo. He ran forward and shoulder-charged into Dan before barraging the ponytailed man with a flurry of spinning punches. Shingo landed a 7th blow on Dan's face, knocking him confused and dizzy. Shingo's mind blanked out on what he was gonna do next, so he pulled out his notepad and scrolled through the pages. Vanessa: Really?! Now of all times!? The red-headed agent stepped up behind Shingo, her arms crossed and her face displaying bewilderment. Shingo: Sorry! I'm forgetful! Ah here it is! Having found and read the right page to go to, Shingo tossed his notepad behind him and Vanessa reluctantly caught it. Shingo threw his fists out in five more punches and rose into the air with a forked, flaming uppercut. Wait... Flaming? Yes, you read that right. Somehow, through sheer willpower, Shingo's fists produced a bright flame that enhanced his rising strike. Dan landed a few feet away and both Shingo and Vanessa stared at his hands in awe. Shingo: Holy-How did that happen?! Did my hands just produce fire?! Vanessa: I-I don't know! That was incredible! Meanwhile, Dan Hibiki stood up and wiped blood off of his mouth. He began tearing up and losing confidence in this bout of fists. Dan: (Damn it! I can't let this wanna-be beat me... ARGHH!!! IT MAKES SO MAD!!!!) (Cue Battle Track 3) His eyes glowed purplish-red and he stomped the ground hard, earning the attention of the KOF participants. Shingo: What the hell?! Since when is he able to fight like Akuma?! Vanessa: Shingo, stay back! He's infused with the Satsui No Hado! Shingo: No... Kyo's prodigy pushed past the mercenary and looked down at his palms. Shingo: Satsui No Hado or not, I can do this! Flame on! He willed his new power to activate. And it did. A few silent seconds later and his entire body lit aflame. Vanessa's reaction was priceless, dropping her jaw onto the ground in astonishment. Vanessa: You've gotta be kidding me! Evil Dan roared in challenge and cupped his hands together. Malevolent purple Ki began gathering around his palms. Shingo: I've seen this before! With prior knowledge of knowing how to counter an energy beam, Shingo swung his left hand in swift motion, creating a flaming spark that raced towards Evil Dan. Shingo chased after it and, just as it struck and disrupted the ponytailed man, he socked him hard in the face. Evil Dan tanked it quite well, and threw Shingo's fist off his cheek. Evil Dan: DIE! He punched Shingo in the face, kicked him in the side then threw him behind so his opponent's back was facing the street leading out from the alleyway. Shingo kipped-up to recover and turned around just in time to put his guard up and block a roundhouse kick. In the next few moments, both fighters exchanged blow after blow, some struck true, others missed or collided with another. Evil Dan eventually uppercutted Shingo into the air. He jumped up to meet his opponent and combo'ed with four kicks and 2 punches, the last punch send Shingo down onto the ground. The young man landed rather roughly, yet his will to fight burning fiercely, both literally and mentally. Vanessa: Shingo! Shingo's corrupted opponent touched down, facing the agent. Seeing this, the student of a Kusanagi hastily stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. Shingo: Hey! Over here! Evil Dan glanced to him and roared. He took off in sprint, his fist raised in an evil fury. At the same time, Shingo lifted his right hand into the air and the flames enveloping his body merged together into a tall, illuminating flame. Shingo: C'mon, get closer! True to his words, Evil Dan got menacingly close. Shingo: Take. This! He waved his hand in front of him gracefully and a huge fire-blast exploded in his opponent's face, launching him past Vanessa and far down the alleyway. It came at a cost; Shingo's flaming body had dissipated, since all of the flames were mixed into his Orochinagi. Nonetheless, Shingo felt relived. He knew with the upmost confidence that his opponent was defeated. (Stop music) Shingo: (sigh). I did it! Vanessa approached him, completely in shock and astounded by Shingo's courageous display. Vanessa: You okay, Yabuki? You're not too hurt are you? Shingo: I feel great! I can control fire now! He flicked opened his hands and two bright orange-red fires danced on his palms. However, he was wrong. Evil Dan was far from defeated. In fact, that last attack barely scratched the malevolent fighter, who kipped-up then stomped the ground and roared, startling Vanessa and Shingo amidst the young man's 'victory'. Shingo: Aw shit... Vanessa: Will he ever stay down?!! Shingo: Doesn't seem like it. Guess I'll have to- Evil Dan: DIE! The ponytailed man stomped the ground again then began phasing forward, a dark aura surrounding him. Vanessa: What is he doing?! Shingo: I...Uh... I-I don't know! Maye it's a super move? Vanessa: Yabuki! Now is not the time to joke around! As Evil Dan got closer and closer, Shingo searched his memory bank for some way to counter this new ability. Unfortunately, only one option remained... Shingo: Jump to the side! Vanessa: What?! A mere moment before Evil Dan could use the Raging Demon on the agent, Shingo dove and tackled her to the side. Evil Dan didn't halt himself and tripped over a convenient stone. Propelled forward, he was unable to register what happened and ended up getting run over by semi-truck. Which blindly drove into a car, which sent both vehicles crashing onto a pole. Then they both exploded, causing nearby store to also erupt into flames and send dismantled bricks to bury the ensued chaos. Shingo and Vanessa could only stare as the carnage unfolded and misfortune laid waste to nearly the entire street. Shingo: (gulp). Well... At least we didn't die. DBX!!! The Aftermath Soon afterwards, several emergency service vehicles and their respective crews arrived to survey and repair the damages caused at the scene. Shingo was offered medical assistance from an EMT, however, he declined, stating that 'I only just got here when all of this happened. I'm fine'. Vanessa: What? No. No, I did not cause the vehicles to crash Seth, that's stupid. (sigh), yeah, yeah, okay. Bye. The red-headed agent placed her phone away as Shingo approached her. Shingo: Who was that? Vanessa: Oh, just a friend. He's quite worried about all of this. She waved her hands at the surrounding destruction. Shingo: Right. Uh... So... I didn't cause any of this. Vanessa: I wasn't gonna point fingers y'know. Shingo shrugged. If he didn't cause it, he wasn't in trouble. Or at least that's how his way of thinking strolled along. ???: Yo! The hell happened here!? The two turned and saw a familiar face. Shingo: Kyo? How'd you get here? Kyo: Because clearly explosions are so muffled these days. The heir to the Kusanagi Clan approached them, his eyes focused completely on the destruction around them. Kyo: So. Did you do all of this? Shingo: No! Are you stupid?! I just only just got here! Kyo: Relax. I'm only just teasing. What are doing you here too agent? Vanessa: Allow me to explain Kusanagi. And so she explained how the gravity of the current situation had occurred. Surprisingly, Kyo listened very intently and patiently, only asking questions when something that needed more explaining was brought up. Vanessa: And that's how we came to here. Kyo: Huh. Kool. Shingo had been listening as well, and, despite the rather loud environment around them, he had heard every single detail (because he also felt almost every single detail) yet something was missing. Shingo: Hey, Vanessa. Aren't you forgetting something? Vanessa stared at him with a raised eyebrow, all the while Shingo widened his eyes with an expression of 'Uh duh! Hello?!'. Kyo was puzzled by all of this. Shingo: Hellooo? Vanessa? Fire?! Hello?! It suddenly dawned on the agent what Shingo was trying to get across. Vanessa: Oh right! Kyo, did you know that Shingo here can control fire now? The flame-wielder didn't believe it. Kyo: What? That's impossible. Only I could do that! Shingo: Oh really? Then check this out! Flame on! And with those words, the same flames he had used against his now dead opponent, enveloped his entire body once more. It's bright ornate-red light illuminating nearby bystanders as well as shocking those same bystanders. This includes Kyo, who was in utter shock by this. Kyo: No, effing way. Shingo: See?! I can control fire now! Kyo: Alright then... '' Kyo also activated his own flames, covering his body in Kusanagi Fire. ''Kyo: Let's see who really has the better flames then eh? Shingo: Bring it! Both master and student entered their fighting-stances. Vanessa laughed to herself. Next DBX!!! The Result The winner is... Shingo Yabuki! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies